You're so damn hot
by Cryzzel
Summary: Tamaki cheats a lot on Kyouya and… Kyouya doesn’t mind…What? Why! Because Tamaki’s so damn hot. Based on the song ‘You’re so damn hot’. TamakiKyouya


You're so damn hot.

Warning: Shounen ai. Oh and it makes no sense hahahaha, I was on hi crack when I wrote this. Kyahahha. Based on the song 'You're so damn hot' by Ok go.

Disclaimer: Another expression of love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco. Awesome.

Pairing: Tamaki X Kyoya.

Summary: Tamaki cheats a lot on Kyouya and… Kyouya doesn't mind…What? Why?! Because Tamaki's so damn hot. Based on the song 'You're so damn hot'.

XXX

"And where do you think you're going … Tamaki Suou?" a deep foreboding voice came so suddenly behind the blonde that was sneaking out at 7am in the morning.

Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks… Damn, busted. Yet again. The blonde put on a cheery smile before turning to look at his best friend trying to dazzle him with his excellent smile.

But of course Kyouya didn't fall for any of that. He knew him better than anyone else in the world, one smile couldn't trip him. Tamaki knew this but he continued smiling anyways.

"Ah, Kyouya!" Tamaki said surprised. "Good morning!" he skipped and glomped his best friend and lover. He stayed over at the second Ootori mansion the night before.

Kyouya didn't return the hug and interrogated him again with the same tone, "Where are you going off to so early Tamaki?"

"Ahahaha , well you see Otou-san wanted me back early today because… we have this annual French bread…… meeting…breakfast… thing-," Tamaki obviously gave a stupid excuse, he wanted to whack his own forehead and go 'WTF did I just say?' cause it didn't make sense.

Kyouya listened to the first half of it and wanted him to stop talking immediately. God, Tamaki doesn't lie well does he?

"Know what? Never mind." Kyouya shook his head and left him off the hook, there was really no point interrogating Tamaki when he knew where the man was off to. "Just go."

But of course Tamaki didn't know Kyouya knew where he was going to.

"Ah… really? Oh great!" he grinned and gave a deep tasty kiss on Kyouya's lips before skipping away. "See you tonight Kyouya!"

Kyouya watched him go out the back door, he sighed and slumped against the wall.

Why couldn't he break up with him? He always does this, meeting other different people behind his back for a few weeks now. Even if Kyouya knew this, he couldn't bring himself to break up with Tamaki.

He was still divine.

He knows Tamaki doesn't love him at all. But it doesn't bother him at all even if Tamaki's a bad hearted boy-girl trap playboy but he's just so damn hot.

**XXX**

The next day, after spending the night again in Kyouya's house Tamaki walked back to his car looking as handsome as ever.

"… Where are you going?" Kyouya asking leaning against the door jamb watching his boyfriend walk towards his car. They were supposed to have dinner together that night.

"Oh! Ahahha, I'm just going to have dinner with my sister!" the handsome blonde said hurriedly.

…

A moment of silence.

"Tamaki you don't have a sister." Kyouya put a hand on his temple and started massaging it. Tamaki was a nuisance, even if he wanted to lie, lie properly!

"Oh… oh yeah! Ahahaha!" he let out a tinkling laugh. "No, no I don't!" he continued laughing at that until he went into his car. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyouya!"

Kyouya glared at him from under his glasses. He had a slight clue where Tamaki was going because of the way he was dressed, and he was looking 10 times more handsome than he already is. It didn't make him happy at all. But all the blonde needed to do was smile reach out from his car and tug Kyouya down for a sweet tender kiss and the youngest Ootori was gone. And that is just what happened before Tamaki drove off.

"Argh! Again!" Kyouya gritted his teeth as the cloud of exhaust smoke from Tamaki's Porsche covered him.

He knows Tamaki doesn't love him, but don't think it bothers him at all. Tamaki's a bad hearted boy-girl trap playboy but he's so damn hot.

**XXX**

"So which guy or girl is it this time Tamaki? Any other rooms to check into?" Kyouya asked him one day when Tamaki was in his house getting on top of him, ready to kiss him.

That question made the blonde stop what he was doing to Kyouya.

"Wha… what?" his heart stopped, did Kyouya know something?

Kyouya looked at him with cold eyes, "I could've sworn you promised me no more playing hooky, promise for sure. Heh." He rolled his eyes, "And I believed you, why'd I believe you for when I know?" he shook his head.

Tamaki gulped, "You… you know?"

Kyouya raised his brows, "Please Tamaki, you've been my friend for a long time. I research and find out a lot of things." He smiled, his eyes closed, "I know what you do at nights you don't call me, I know your latest flings. Quite a number of men and women." He said casually.

Tamaki blinked at him, he didn't hear a trace of jealousy, betrayal, or hurt in his sentence.

"Then… then why didn't you say something? Get jealous? Beat me, set your guards on me?" he asked quickly, honestly, the idiot didn't know Kyouya knew what he was doing all along. He was waiting for a big blow out but none came.

"It's hard to break up with you, even if I want to." Kyouya started.

He shrugged, "I know you don't love me at all. But don't think that bothers me at all. You're a bad hearted boy-girl trap playboy… but you're just so damn hot."

So you can get away with anything.

_You're so damn hot._

**XXX**

A/n: Ahahaha one of my fics which don't make sense whatsoever! xD, but I was listening to OK GO- You're so damn hot. Was so tempted to make an AMV and fic. And I did. Hahahaha. Well, it's interesting to look at the boys at this point of view doncha' think? Hehehhe!!! Gawds, I have too much fun with these boys… I need more people to beat the crack out of me. Hahaha.


End file.
